From First Sight
by DulceDemon96
Summary: Um This is my first story. I don't Own WoW at all. If you guys can and feel like it, please give me some feed back and tell me what you think. :  Rated M for the next chapter might contain some...things...


A young Draenei was riding on her white Talbuk through Winter spring . After a long day of helping the Goblins posted at the Everlook, she was quite beat. Her encampment was near the frost saber rock, but not too close to it. She wouldn't want to be turned into food. Her name was Nezita, and she was a Draenei mage hoping to become apart of the Horde. Her family told her that the Horde was nothing but trouble, but form the way she saw things, the Alliance was nothing but trouble. Every day she could hear how the Alliance killed two or three Horde members in one blow. She was sick of it and wanted out of the Alliance.

As she trotted on her Talbuk, she could see a dark figure poking from out of the snow. She lashed her reins to make her Talbuk go faster. When she finally got to the object, she stopped and hopped of. She took her staff off of her back for just incase the object would try to attack her. She edged a little closer to she what or whom it was. Nezita turned over the body to see that it was a troll male. He was bloody and wounded heavily, which was something she hated to see. Nezita checked the trolls neck for a pulse.

"_He's still breathing. There's still time to save him before his last breath."_

Nezita hauled him over her Talbuk. She quickly rode off to her small camp, rushing towards it as the minutes flew by. When she got there, she brought him and her Talbuk in. Her Talbuk had leaned down to the floor so that way she could bring him down to the floor mat in the corner. Nezita lied him down to see to his injuries. And what she saw was an horrific site. He had two bows stuck in his chest, a couple of bite marks oh his legs, and what looked to be 3 bullet marks going through his mail armor.

"It looks to have been an fight between two common foes: Horde and Alliance," Nezita whispered to herself. "I must get this heavy armor off, It could be breaking his circulation."

And so she got to work, removing the broken armor and removing the arrows. Much to her demise, she had to get the bullets out one way or another. Pulling out an fishermans knife, she dipped it in some hot water she conjured up and stuck the tip into one of the bullet wounds. Nezita felt the bullet as soon as she stuck the knife in. Swallowing a bit of fear, she began to twist the knife to get the bullet. When she finally got a hold of it, she took it out and put it on the mat far away from her. Nezita had then began to work on the other wounds; cleaning them, removing the other bullets and arrows, and stitching them up.

Nezita was finally done with the task at hand. Though she could have used her Gift of Naaru on the Troll, Nezita didn't want to disrupt the body's natural healing process. She looked out side to see the welcoming sun of the morning.

"Well At least I've done the right thing." She said as she took the bullets and broken arrows out side and disposed of them.

Nezita had gotten a blanket and placed it on the troll. She then put more fire wood in the campfire so that way the tent could warm up a bit more. Going in her bag, she pulled out a small cauldron and poured some Honey-Mint tea into it. She then wrapped some salmon meat into some leaves and placed it at the base of the fire.

"This should be done after I return from Everlook getting his armor and weapons repaired."

Nezita whispered to herself as she packed the armor and weapons. She lead her Talbuk out side and quickly mounted, riding off toward Everlook.

An hour after she left, the Troll awakened to the warm tent and the sweet smell of the Honey-Mint tea. His name was Kel'Sun (Kell-Soon), he was a strong hunter from the Darkspear tribe. He had been spotted by two Alliance hunters: a Night Elf and a Dwarf. And when they saw him, they released fire. He was unable to hold his ground from them. And due to that, his pet was at lost.

He let out a grunt as he pulled himself up from the makeshift bed. Kel'Sun looked around at the tent. He felt his chest to see if his armor was still there, but all he felt was bandages and pain as he petted himself. Kel'Sun squinted in pain as he tried to get up.

"_Tis pain is killin' me. Dose damn Alliance. Dey gone get what tey daserve."_ He thought to himself.

He leaned against the tent wall and waited for the person who rescued him to get back. A few minutes later, Nezita walked through the tent with her cloak over her head and her head down. She left her Talbuk out side to graze. When Nezita looked up she jumped at the sight of the awakened troll. Now that he was awake, she could see his face clearly. He had two large tusk protruding from his mouth. His skin was a light blue and his muscles bulged from his bandages. His hair was a dark blue and in a Mohawk. She quickly snapped back into reality when she heard two loud snaps. Kel'Sun had broke his tusks off. She swallowed her fear and placed his Mail Armor down. Nezita knew that the only way she could communicate with him is if she spoke in common.

"I-I went to Everlook and g-got your armor a-and your weapons repaired."

Nezita said with a shaky voice.

"Tere's nothin' to be afraid of. I don't be hittin on women," Kel'Sun looked down at his polished bow and new set of arrows. His armor was polished as well and looked more sturdier. "Tanks for ya help. Oh and uh… tese grow back. Sorreh fo scarrin' yah."

Nezita dipped her head and went over to the fire to get the tea and the Salmon. She handed him a cup and two pieces of Salmon.

"You must eat to get your strength back." She handed him the small meal. As she handed him the meal, she fell out from exhaustion. Kel'Sun had quickly jumped up, despite his wounds, and caught her. A bit hurt, he had laid her down on the floor mat on the opposite side of his. He took the cloak that shrouded her identity off of her. And what he saw made him shake his head.

"Most o' dem Alliance wouldn't help an Horde…. Instead dey'll just watch us die."

Kel'Sun knelt down to get a closer look at Nezita. Her skin was a dark purple with small hints of light in it. Her hair was black and was in two ponytails. Her horns were evenly matched with her hair style. She had two jade tail rings on her tail and a long blue robe that showed her back and sleeves that didn't connect to the shoulders.

"Tis Draeneh is pretteh." He whispered to himself, trying not to disturb her slumber. Kel'sun looked around the tent. He then noticed her bags on the ground.

"_Won't hurt tif I take a look."_

Kel'Sun had shuffled through her bags. In one bag, he noticed some cooking supplies and First Aid supplies. In another, he saw she had mining supplies and engineering supplies.

"_Maybeh one day tis woman will make meh a gun."_

As he was going through the third bag, he found a letter written in Orcish. It was weird to him because most Draenei didn't hang on to the Orcish language. The letter stated:

"_Dearest Nezita,_

_The best thing for you to do is to get out of the Alliance. Ever since you have been at the orphanage, the thought of your family's death has hindered some of your abilities. And I've noticed that every time a Dwarf, Gnome, Human, Night Elf, or another Draenei that isn't apart of the Orphanage comes around, you snap off on them. And remember when Ophelia, the human Priest, came in to preach about the ways of the Alliance and the Holy Light? The two of you had almost fought because of that. The Alliance isn't the faction you were meant to be apart of. The Horde is probably a better place for you. You'll probably learn how to use your Mage powers better. And hopefully improve your Gift of Naaru. You have no love for the Alliance. Think I haven't seen the Horde badge that you found and kept so close to you? Well just to let you know, I shall keep it a secret._

_Have Safe Travels and live long,_

_Anita , The Orphanage mother"_

"Seekin' aid wid da Horde?" Kel'Sun said with a rasping laugh. "You might just end up getting' in."

He put the letter back in her bag and went over to the food. He ate and watched her sleep, listening to her breathe softly and looking at her beautiful face.

"_And ha name is Nezta? It fittin ha pretteh ness."_

Two hours had past; Kel'sun was looking at his bow and his blade, and Nezita was beginning to stir. Nezita's shining eyes had turned to him, mainly because she thought that he would've left. Instead he was sitting there, cleaning his blades and sometimes going into deep thought. Nezita stumbled to her hooves and went out to see if her Talbuk was still in site. It was lying down in the snow in the front of the tent. She patted it's antlers and went back in.

"Let me heal you. You might be dazed a bit but it will at least be able to get you to your Territory. When you get there, you'll be quite tired. " Nezita's hands began to glow a bright gold. Light had surged around Kel'Sun, healing his wounds. Kel'Sun smirked, showing the new tusks that were growing.

"Well Ain't cha gonna come with meh? Ya can't just stay here foh da rest of ya life. Come to Orgrimmar wid meh."

Nezita tensed up a bit, making her tail curve up a bit. Her heart skipped two beats as she thought about the letter and the Horde badge she kept. She went to her bag and took out the letter and the Badge.

"Do you… Do you think they will accept me?" She asked with a curious look.

Kel'sun walked up to her, unwrapping the bandages and removing the stitches. Nezita gave a silent protest with a gaping of her mouth. Kel'sun just waved it off.

"I'm fine. And yes, dey will accept you. We have many of dem Alliance dat had moved to da Horde. Most of dem had the mark of da Horde, which is on dat badge and painted on your leg." Kel'sun had pointed in between the slit of her robe, looking at the Horde mark on her upper right thigh.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said with a blush. "I didn't got a Horde Marking on my leg. I just have the Badge." She had sat down and turned the other way. Nezita had an embarrassed look on her face. When she turned around, she saw Kel'Sun kneeling before her. He took her legs and opened them, putting his hand on the Horde Marking on her upper right thigh. Nezita looked down and saw how close he was to one of her special places.

"Dat Horde Mark." He said as he slowly pulled his hand up, rubbing her silk feeling legs.

Nezita quickly jumped up.

"I don't even know your name. Would you please tell me?" Nezita said trying to brush off her embarrassment.

Kel'Sun had began to put on his armor and re-equip his weapons. He turned to Nezita and straitened himself out.

"Ma name is Kel'Sun. I'm of da Dark Spear trolls. Get ready to move out Nezita, we're goin to Orgrimmar." He said with a smirk on his face. He wanted her to ponder how he knew her name.

"But…" She said with a confused look.

He waved it of, grabbed his bags, and went out side. Nezita grabbed her Cloak and put out the fire with a Frostbolt. She grabbed her bags and went out side. When she got out there, she saw Kel'Sun on a fully armored black Raptor. She lead her Talbuk from the ground and mounted up.

"We fly from Eva Look. Ice monstas guard da Frostwhisper Gorge. Wid da amount of energy you have, you won't even make it dat far."

He turned towards the Direction of Everlook, lashing his reigns to make his Raptor run. Nezita did the same, following him to her new life. She didn't know what was in store for her. But all she knew is that she would be able to bring the Horde to greatness.


End file.
